Taskai Kaitoki
Taskai Kai-toki (いくつかのポイント、など Kai-Toki Taskai) is a Human who lives in Karakura Town. He is a student at the Karakura High School, in class he believes that two other humans Remon Shirudo & Aleister. He suspects that Remon is the only one out of the two, Spiritually aware. 'Personality' He's a pretty straight forward guy, he's his own self. He stays calm in all situations, is he has to act he'll act. He's the kind of guy who will do everything to get his way. Taskai is usually a guy who is quiet, doesn't interact with others alot. He studies and gets straight A's. He's never once gotten something under an A. Once someone gets to know him, he'll open up. 'History' Taskai lives alone in an apartment near Karakura High-School. His cousin supports him, she lives elsewhere. She sends him his monthly rent every month. A day before it's due, just so he isn't tempted to use it. He used to live with his mother until one day, when he was around 10 years old. They were on their way back from the super market, when suddenly his mother was pushed from something invisible. She began to sprout blood from her mouth, her body was being crushed from the view of Taskai. She then began to fade, her soul dissapearing. After she dissapeared, Taskai sobbed, his eyes watered up. That was when he saw the mysterious monster Hollow. Ever since then he's been fending off these monster Hollow. 'Plot' 'Plan to visit the Gray Desert Arc' It was in the middle of the day, Taskai had skipped school, he was already excelling in all his subjects, he thought one day wouldn't hurt. That was when he was wrong and right, he stayed in a park near the school. He was just a bit further away so the school students and teachers couldn't see him. Alot of people gathered there that day. Alot of unknown people too. The citizens who gathered there that day, weren't just any ordinary people. They were also Spiritually aware, meaning they too could see those mysterious creatures Hollow. Two of the people who gathered seemed to have special human powers, one of things that Taskai was caught by is the word "Hollow". He was curious and went ahead and asked. One of them answered and offered him to use his Spiritually aware powers. Harnessing this power, he would use it to protect Earth from the Hollows. From that point on he was known as a Quincy. He also learnt about a few other things that day. That same day, Taskai was in the park by himself with another guy Remon Shirudo. He was suddenly confronted by a man in a white trench coat, over a dark black kimono. He had two sheaths, one that hung on his back and one that hung by his side. Taskai's eyes widened, but kept calm. He acted as if he didn't know that he was there. Avoiding the man, he walked up to a tree, keeping his cool. He slanted against it. He minded his own buisness, before again suddenly the man in the white trench coat attacked another human. Taskai was about to take action, but was soon stopped by the Human and his Elder Quincy. The two got into combat with the man, Taskai had thought back. He had seen someone like this before and was named as something. It came to Taskai halfway through their battle, the man in the trench coat was know as a Shinigami. The battle was rather drawed out, but more of a one sided battle. His Elder and the Human overpowered the Shinigami, thus rendering him helpless and forcing a retreat. Taskai kept his act up the whole fight up until the end. Taskai, stuck in the park, he took the liberty to stand watch of Karakura town, his eyes hovering over anything that passed. One thing caught his attention, another Shinigami appeared out of a Gate like thing. He muttered out a few things, including his captain and materials needed from the market. Taskai also allowed himself to follow the said Shinigami. The two got half-way into Town, close towards the market. The Shinigami sped up, then took a turn into an alley. Suddenly dissapearing, he ended up behind Taskai again. Taskai turned back towards the Shinigami, engaging conversation. They two split paths, leaving. The Shinigami heading towards the market and Taskai heading back towards the park. 'Equipment' *'Half-Moon Earing Pendant:'This was originally the Pendant his higher up gave him. He disguised it as his new earing, it fits quite well on him. When he calls on it, the Pendant shall flash in an electric blue light, manifesting his bow. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:'When it comes to his body skill. He's top knotch, before he became a quincy he would use his Hand-to-Hand Combat, to out manouvor the Hollows. He trained in Hand-To-Hand Combat after school from when he was just Eleven. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Taskai is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Taskai can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. *'Spiritual Awareness:'As a Quincy, Taskai can sense the presence of Hollows at a significant distance. His skill can allow him when a near by Hollow has appeared, allowing him to get to it in mere seconds. ''Techniques'' *''Quincy Powers:'' Taskai's Quincy powers primarily allow him to manifest his Quincy Bow. Calling upon his Half-Moon Pendant shaped Earing. It glows in an elctric blue colour, thus processing through the manifestation of his bow. *'Haizen:' This particular technique allows him to send out a flurry of projectiles, most likely his spirit arrows. *'Spirit Arrows:'As Taskai's power increases, he can fire larger amounts of spirit arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 25. *'Quincy Bow:' Calling on his pendant, it begins unleashing an eletric blue light that shines over the pendant. Within seconds his Reiatsu made bow is manifested, thus used for many kinds of things. Each Quincy has their own bow. *'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation:' Taskai as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. 'Quotes' I'm not spying, i'm just going where you're headed.(To Kuro when he is watching him make his way through Karakura Town.) Don't you go to Karakura High-School?(To Aleister when they first start conversation.) Now that you've drawn your weapon...are you ready to use it? Weapons aren't for threats...They're for action.(Commonly said in battles.) Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Earth